Embodiments described herein relate to an apparatus and method for weighing containers having various forms, for example vials, ampoules, bottles, and capsules containing various substances, for example liquids, which are more or less viscous, powders, and granules, in particular in the pharmaceutical, medical or food sectors, where there is a great need for weighing precision, accuracy and repeatability.